<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Bonds Are Forever by mresundance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272318">Some Bonds Are Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance'>mresundance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paradise [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Multi, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoma calls in the middle of the night, upset.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu/Shoma Uno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paradise [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1046019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some Bonds Are Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Go back to sleep, mi amor," Javi said to Yuzu, knowing all the training he was doing even if he was taking most of the season off.</p><p>"But it's Shoma," Yuzu whined.</p><p>"Fine," Javi rolled his eyes, putting his phone on speaker.</p><p>"What's wrong mi amorcito?"</p><p>A sob from the other end of the phone.</p><p>"I miss her," Shoma sniffled. Yuzu bolted up. "Her? Did you get a girlfriend in Japan?"</p><p>"Yuzu!" Javi scolded.</p><p>"No, Emma."</p><p>Javi felt the pressure release from his chest. He could hardly be jealous of a poodle. Yuzu, however. Crossed his arms and pouted.</p><p>Javi thought of when he missed his cats, Roni and Effie, during competitions. It could make him ache. But then, he had friends to abate it. Shoma did not. So the ache would intensify.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"Shoma," Javi began.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>Yuzu snatched the phone.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"Yuzu!"</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>For who knows what Yuzu would say.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"Shoma," Yuzu said. "It's going to be alright. Think of all the times we've been apart, and we're still together. Some bonds are forever."</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>Silence.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"Thanks Yuzu," Shoma said.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p>"Now go to sleep. Emma would want you fresh for practice tomorrow."</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p>"I will," Shoma said. "Goodnight both of you. I love you."</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p>"We love you too."</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p>Shoma hung up and Yuzu handed Javi his phone.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p></p>
        <div class="">
          <p></p>
          <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
            <p>"Where did you get that speech?" Javi asked, snuggling chest to Yuzu's back.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p></p>
          <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
            <p>"Oh, I know someone who loves his cats who might say something like that."</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p></p>
          <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
            <p>Javi was shocked for a minute, them leaned over and kissed Yuzu's temple.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>